The Warlock's Daughter
by TMIShips4Life
Summary: What if Clary was raised by Magnus, when Jocelyn left her at his doorstep? Read to find out! (cheesy, I know but give it a try!). Clace, Malec, and some Sizzy. Rated T for swearing. Beta: Robyn-in-the-air
1. Summary

**Hey guys! This is my latest story I will be trying. If I get enough Favs/Follows/Reviews I will continue.**

 **Summary:**

 **It starts off during the Uprising. Clary is dropped off at the doorstep of Magnus Bane. Jocelyn left a note saying that she got into some trouble with a greater demon, and now Clary is hurt. Magnus realizes that the only way to save Clary is to make her a warlock. But when he does, she starts writhing. He calls Ragnor, and her states that the only way she can survive is to take her back in time(doesn't make sense, but hey, it is a work of fiction). Magnus takes her back 620 years (random number, I know) and raises her as a warlock from them. *cue time skip to present-2007* Clary gets a call from the NY Institute, saying that they need a warlock's help to heal their child. When she goes there, she meets Alec, Jace, Max, and Izzy.**

 **Continues through the storyline of TMI, but with a tiwst.**

 **I hope you guys will like this story! Please R &R! **

**Also, I will be doing a Hamilton/Mortal Instruments AU with Magnus_atTheDisco! so keep on a lookout!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _September 23, 1991_

 _Rain was pouring heavily in the streets of New York. Jocelyn stumbled on the sidewalk, clutching her wound. She looked down at the tiny bundle in her hand, hoping, praying she could get her child to safety in time. Finally, she arrived at the High Warlock's house. She placed her daughter at the foot of the door and left the note on her squirming body. She took one last look, then quickly ran back to her house, feeling so guilty her daughter would grow up without a mother. All she could do was hope the warlock would take care of Clary. And with those final thoughts, she took her last breath._

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _Magnus woke up to a child's screaming. He groaned, got up to walk outside, but stopped when he saw the child set at the door. He looked around, looking to see if the child's mother was still around. But it was in vain, for the street was empty save for a few souls. He looked down and saw a note on the child. Frowning, he picked up the child and the note, and took them both into his house._

" _Tessa! There is a child screaming in my house! And- I can't get it to shut up!" he called out. Tessa walked in, perplexed, shaking her head. She took the child into her arms, cradling her and cooing to make her calm down. Magnus took this time to look at the note._

 _Dear Magnus Bane,_

 _I am unable to take care of my daughter Clarissa, or Clary for short. She was born exactly a month ago, on August 23. I got into some trouble with a greater demon, and I won't survive for long. She was cursed, and I have no idea what to do. I hope you can find it in your heart to raise my child._

 _Jocelyn Fairchild_

 _Magnus was shaken from his daze when he heard screaming. He looked around and the child- Clary- was writhing in Tessa's arms. Not knowing what to do, he called his good friend Ragnor Fell._

" _Ragnor! I need your help!"_

" _What is it? Wait..is that a baby screaming in the background?"_

" _Yes, I woke up this morning and she was just there! I heard screaming so I went outside and saw her. Her mom apparently got into some trouble with a greater demon, and the baby got some poison in her system. She left the baby at my doorstep. She was just crying, but now she is screaming and writhing and… I don't know what to do Ragnor!" Magnus was desperate now._

" _I think the best thing you can do is try and get rid of the poison. After that, try to form a time portal, and take her back in time. It may also be dangerous for her here, as the Uprising is coming to its end." Ragnor said, trying to soothe his friend._

" _That's true. I think she may be a warlock. That could be causing her the pain. Let me check." Magnus quickly went over to the child, and let his fingers hover over her body. Blue sparks crackled at his fingertips, and he knew the answer._

" _Ragnor?"_

" _Yes, Magnus? What did you find?"_

" _She is a Nephilim. Has more angel blood than usual. About 75%. But she's also a warlock. Should I still go through with this?" He asked._

" _Yes, Magnus. This is what's best for the baby."_

" _Okay. Thanks, Ragnor. Thanks so much."_

" _No problem." Ragnor hung up. Magnus quickly went to Tessa and explained everything to her. She nodded and helped him open the time portal. The portal opened, a glimmering ruby red. He took the now sleeping child in his hands and walked through the portal._

 _When he walked out, at the beginning he couldn't tell what year it was. Quickly wiggling his fingers, he knew it was 1397. He looked down at the innocent face of the child - Clary, he told himself - and decided that he would raise this child as his own from then on._

 **Hey, guys! Hoped you guys liked this so far! I will try my best to update every Monday/ Sunday, but that is only if my beta finishes editing!**

 **~ TMIShips4Life**


	3. Sorry!

**New chapter should be up this weekend!**


	4. Life Before New York

Hola people! Sorry, it took too long. I know i promised this last week, but my beta was pretty busy. I will be posting a new chapter 2-3 times a week. Thanks to Rex1926 for giving me the idea for this chapter! You are the best! *warning-some stuff will not be like it is in the book, and we are going to pretend Magnus is 800 as of 2007 (come on it's fanfiction!)*. Also, thanks for all the helpful tips. Enjoy Chapter One!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. They belong to Cassandra Clare. If you want to translate this, please get permission first.

Chapter One - Life Before New York

1570-France

Magnus POV

"Clary, hurry up! We are heading to our new home now!" He called out.

"Magnus, do we really have to move again? We've already moved 47 times in the past 173 years. Don't you think that's a bit too much? Why can't we just stay in one place, and not move every few years?" Clary groaned.

"I'm sorry about that, you known I am, but I can't do anything about it. Now hurry up, I can't hold this portal open for too long!" He shouted back. Magnus felt bad for making her move so many times. He was worried something would happen to her, so he was always on the move. He knew he was overprotective, but he loved her like his own daughter, heck she was his daughter, he'd raised her after all. He had hoped they wouldn't have to move too often, but whenever he was even a bit suspicious that something would happen to her, his instincts would take over and they would leave within the month. To make up for all the moving, he always got her something she wanted, like art supplies or books. He shook out of his thoughts when he heard Clary coming down the stairs.

"Let's go, Maggie!" Clary said, stepping in front of the portal. Together, they walked through the portal and entered their new home.

The house was a pale beige and had coffee brown couches. There was a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Clary dropped her bags down and snatched his, putting them next to hers.

"Let's go, Magnus! I want to see the house!" She yelled, running to the nearest room. Magnus smiled and followed her in. The room was beautiful. With a large ebony bookshelf, milky white curtains, and a king sized bed, it is was simply elegant. There was a canvas in one corner of the room, the window shining its light on the snow colored paper.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful," Clary whispered.

"Well, I'm glad you like it because this is your room," Magnus told the redhead. Clary's eyes light up. "Really? Oh god, thanks so much Magnus! You are the best!" She exclaimed, smiling wide, and throwing her arms around him.

Magnus chuckled and held the girl close to him. Though she could be troublesome, he would do anything to see her smile. And he vowed to protect for as long as he was alive.

1878 - London (Spoiler Alert: Infernal Devices. But some of the stuff that happens here isn't accurate because it has been awhile since I read the series)

Clary POV

Magnus was a great guy, he was, but he was too overprotective. They had to move every few years because Magnus was always worried that something would happen to her. Clary had had many homes, and never really made good friends. She didn't want to be close to anyone in fear that she would have to eventually leave them behind.

When she moved to London, Will, Jem, and Magnus were the overprotective ones, and she couldn't take it. Jessamine was too girly for her, and Charlotte was older, so she had no one her age there that was a girl. At least that was what she thought before the warlock girl was discovered.

She was relaxing on her couch at home when she got a call from the London Institute. Charlotte had called her saying that Will and Henry had discovered a girl who seemed to be a warlock. She immediately told Magnus, and they headed to the Institute together.

A girl with brown hair was sitting in the infirmary, panicking about what just happened. Will, Jem, Henry, Charlotte, and Jessamine surrounded her, looking worried.

"Will, what the hell is going on?" She asked the blue-eyed boy. He told her how they found out that a girl was living with the Dark Sisters. He and Henry had gone looking for her, and she had been hurt by the Sisters on the way out.

"What's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Tessa. Who the hell are you guys, and where am I?" She asked.

"As I told you before, I am a shadowhunter. I kill demons. So are Henry, Jem, Charlotte, and Jessamine," Will told, surprisingly patiently for such a cocky asshole, while pointing to each person. The girl, Tessa, still seemed confused but nodded.

"Okay, but what the hell is he?" She said, pointing at Brother Jeremiah.

"He's a Silent Brother, an ex-shadowhunter. He helps heal shadowhunters," he said answering her.

"Okay, so you are shadowhunters, he is a Silent brother, but what are they?" Tessa asked, pointing to Clary and Magnus. Will opened his mouth to speak, but Magnus beat him to it.

"Clarissa and I are warlocks, half-human half-demon. You seem to be half warlock, but I'm not sure. Shadowhunters usually come to us if one of their kind is injured, but if it is too severe, they go to the Silent brothers," Magnus said, answering her question.

"I know this is probably very confusing for you, but you will get used to it," Jem said with a soothing voice. It always impressed Clary how the silver-haired boy could be so calm in even the most stressful matters. Clary loved that about him, along with the fact that he was a great listener.

"Tessa, you can stay with us for a while," Charlotte said with a warm smile. She called for Sophie, the mundane, and had her take Tessa upstairs.

"Henry does that girl really have to be here? We already have to take care of Will, who's quite a handful, but do we really need to have another person here?" Jessamine whined.

Will smirked and said, "You know I'm a handful," his tone clearly implying something totally different. Clary rolled her eyes at his ego.

Magnus then told Henry that they should probably head back home, and said their goodbyes.

When they arrived home, she couldn't stop thinking about the girl. How could a girl who's a warlock know nothing about the shadow world? Maybe the Dark Sisters were shielding her from the shadow world, but for what reason?

"Clary? You okay?" Magnus called out, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much," she told him with a laugh.

A Few Months Later

Clary was stressed out. They were on the hunt for Mortmain, and they were so close yet so far away from catching him.

"Clary, I think we found where he is," Magnus called out. She quickly ran to the room he was in and looked at the map.

"That isn't that far away," Clary remarked worriedly. Magnus nodded solemnly, his usually glittered and gelled hair disheveled from running his hands through it so many times.

"I'm going to the Institute to let them know," Clary said.

Magnus nodded, and followed her quickly. Clary grabbed both of their coats while Magnus opened a portal to the Institute. Together, they quickly stepped through the portal and arrived in the Institute.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Charlotte and Henry. Magnus pulled them into the living room and told them about his findings. Clary headed up to Tessa's room. When she walked in, she saw Jem, Will, and Tessa talking, clearly not noticing her. She cleared her throat, and finally got her attention.

"Sorry Clare," Jem said sheepishly.

"Really feeling the love here. But I have some news for you," she said, looking more serious now. She sat down and told them that Magnus had found where Mortmain was.

"I didn't tell Magnus, but I want to go fight him," Clary told the group. Will nodded, promising they wouldn't tell anyone, while Jem looked more unsure.

Clary smiled. "Let's do this!"

6 Months Later

Tessa was freaking out. She was getting married in half an hour, and she was worried that Will would back out.

"Tess, calm down. Will is an ass, but he loves you. He isn't going to back out, you have him wrapped around your finger," Clary said, trying to soothe the girl. Tessa laughed softly.

"You really think so?" Tessa asked.

"Of course Tess. He loves you with all his heart. And if he does back out, he may not have his vital parts anymore," she told Tessa. Both girls started laughing, and couldn't stop for a few minutes. When they finally calmed down, Tessa said thanks to her and gave her a hug.

"Now go out there, and get married!" Clary said. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar!" Clary called out, walking out of the room. Clary had been honored when Tessa asked her to be the maid of honor, and had obviously said yes. She waited at the altar and smiled when she saw Tessa coming down the aisle with Henry. She was happy for her friend and hoped both her and Will led a happy life. She smiled when she saw Will's hand shake as he traced the runes onto his lover's wrist and over her heart. She then handed Tessa a stele, and watched as she traced the runes onto Will, taking them one step closer to being husband and wife. She watched as they said "I do" and held her breath waiting for the words that would officially marry them. Would the Consul even go through with this? He is against Downworlders...

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Will swooped in for a kiss as the guest whooped and cheered. She gave Will and Tessa a hug, congratulating them, and watched as they headed to the dance floor

Will POV

Will traced the runes on her arm and above her heart, and she did the same to him. Now all he could do was hope she said "I do."

"Do you, William Owen Herondale take Theresa Gray to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you, Theresa Gray take William Owen Herondale as your lawfully wedded husband?" Please say yes Will thought. I can't live without you.

"I do."

Hearing those words made Will sigh in relief. She said yes! I get to marry her!

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" He leaned forward to kiss her and Tessa joined him halfway.

"Hello Mrs. Herondale," he told her, pulling her to the center of the room for a dance. She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. I get to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful woman he thought. And the fights were worth it.

Magnus POV

Magnus watched the happy couple with a smile. He sometimes wished he had someone who loved him, but was happy that he at least had Clary. His eyes searched the room for the redhead and finally spotted her talking to Henry and Charlotte. He went over and joined them as they laughed and talked about the happy couple.

1991-Los Angeles

"Clary!" Magnus called out.

"Yes?"

"Pack up. We are moving to New York!"

That's chapter one! I'm sorry it has taken too long. I've had many tests and a lot of homework. Please R&R and please vote on my poll (Who should be the kid that is injured in the next chapter.), or you can leave your answer in the reviews. Next chapter will hopefully come out soon (next week maybe)! It will start off in present time in the Mortal Instruments (2007). Also, I would love some help with chapter titles!

Until next time,

TMIShips4Life


	5. Meeting the Lightwoods

**Hey guys! *hides behind wall* I am really sorry for the late update. I have been busy with projects, finals, state testing, finals, finals, and more finals. During that time, I was so busy, I couldn't find time to write. Also, my beta was pretty busy so...If you check my profile, you can see that I will update about once a month, but the updates** _ **may**_ **be more frequent now that school ended! Thanks for sticking around!**

 **Rex196: I would be honored. Please be sure to give me credit though.**

 **coco: Can't say what Clary is yet... She will tell them eventually. Tessa and Clary will still be friends**

 **BTW: Clary is OOC, she is more sassy, not as shy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. The characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

"Biscuit, get your butt out of bed! We need to go to the Institute," Magnus said, shaking her awake.

"But why? I want to stay in bed!" Clary whined, covering her face with her pillow. She heard footsteps walking away and smiled, feeling accomplished. She went back under the covers, and just as she got comfortable, she felt a bucket full of ice cold water being dumped on her.

"Magnus! What the f-"

"Tut tut. No swearing, child. One of the Nephilim injured themselves, so Maryse called. Now get out of bed, get ready, and come with me," Magnus admonished. Clary sighed in defeat, and slowly dragged herself out of bed. 10 minutes later she met Magnus in the living room.

"Finally. Now let's go," Magnus stated, opening a portal on the wall. They stepped through together, and arrived at the Institute.

"You finally arrived. Come, my son is in the infirmary," Maryse said. She lead them through the hall and showed them in. A boy with dark hair was lying on the bed, motionless.

"Is he okay?" A girl, who looked to be his twin, asked in panic.

"Jesus Izzy, they just got here. Give them some time," a boy with golden hair lectured. She rolled her eyes and looked at them expectantly. Clary walked over to the boy and studied him. Her eyes scanned down his body, and widened a little as she saw the wound.

"What the hell happened?" Clary exclaimed.

"Demon attack," the golden haired boy answered.

"No shit. What type?" Magnus asked, speaking for the first time.

"Behemoth," Izzy replied.

"Okay. Now get out. We need to work in peace, and we don't need you bothering us," Clary reprimanded. After some hesitation, the girl and boy exited the room, leaving Clary and Magnus by themselves.

"Let's get to work," Magnus sighed. .

 **30 Minutes Later**

Magnus walked out of the infirmary, and called in the girl and boy he assumed were still panicking over the injury of their friend.

"Is he okay?" the golden haired boy asked, immediately standing up from his crouched position on the floor.

"Yes, he should wake up soon," Magnus assured them. He motioned them into the room, and sure enough, his patient woke up around five minutes later. They all turned their heads when they heard a small groan from the bed. The black haired boy opened his eyes. Upon seeing them, Magnus took in a sharp breath, and Clary stumbled back letting out a strangled gasp. His eyes were blue- just like Will's. Swallowing a sob, she realized just how much she missed him and his sarcastic comments.

"Alec! Oh by the angel are you okay?" The girl named Izzy exclaimed. Alec nodded slowly. Izzy turned to Clary and Magnus and muttered a thanks through gritted teeth.

"I'll walk you out," the golden boy said. Magnus nodded, but stayed back to finalize they payments.

"I'm Jace," the boy said. Clary nodded.

"Clary," she replied curtly. She knew what was coming, He was probably going to try some cheesy pickup line on her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said with a smirk. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I know I'm beautiful. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to head home," she said as she saw Magnus heading down the stairs. Jace looked shocked, but quickly regained his composure.

"That you are. Here's my number, if you want to go out sometime," he said with a smile that would make any girl swoon.

Clary wasn't any girl.

"Thanks, I needed something to set fire to when I get home," she smirked. The confused look on his face furthermore cemented her belief that he didn't get rejected often. Clary walked out with Magnus, looking down at the paper. She rolled her eyes but shoved it in her pocket anyway.

"What was that all about?" Magnus questioned. She wasn't sure if he was genuinely curious, or going into papa bear mode.

"He was trying to flirt with me, but I turned him down," she said laughing. Magnus snorted, and ruffled her hair.

"So are you going to play him?" he asked her. Clary grinned at him mischievously.

"No shit Sherlock. Of course I am," she said slyly. .

"What do you think about Alec?" Magnus asked her. Her smile faltered.

"He seems fine. It's just-he looks so much like Will," she acknowledged sadly. "Why, what do you think about him?" A small blush appeared on Magnus' face.

"Why are you blushing? Wait…Oh god, you like him don't you?" She giggled. Magnus glared at her.

"No… " Magnus said. Clary stared at him pointedly.

"Okay, fine. I do. Happy?"

"Yes. Now, can I set you two up?" she asked, pouting.

"If you do, I will destroy all of your paintings," he reprimanded.

"And if you do that, I will zap away all of your glitter," Magnus glared at her, but sighed.

"Just don't do anything. I doubt he would like a warlock like me," he said with his eyes downcast. Clary opened her mouth to retort, but he had already walked off to his room.

 **Time Jump: 3 Days**

 **Jace POV**

"Izzy! I need you!" Jace called out.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, rolling her eyes.

"I gave Clary- the warlock girl- my number a few days ago. She still hasn't called me," Jace said worriedly. _What if she's dead? What if she's been kidnapped_? He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Izzy snort.

"What's so funny?" Jace asked her, clearly frustrated.

"It's just that, have you considered that she just… doesn't like you?" Izzy explained, smiling.

"That's not possible. Every girl loves me. Have you seen my body? I look like a fucking god," he shot back.

"Sure you do, sweetheart," Izzy said. "Now, I'm going to make lunch."

"NO! I mean, we can just go out to eat," he added nervously.

"Come on, my cooking isn't that bad," Izzy said.

"You almost burned down the kitchen last time, Izzy," Alec said, walking into the room. "Now let's go to Taki's."

 **Meanwhile in the Bane Household**

Clary was painting in her room when she smelled the faint scent of something burning. She slowly walked to the kitchen, and saw Magnus holding a pan-that was on fire.

"What the hell is going on in here, Magnus?" she shouted.

"I was trying to make food," he replied sheepishly.

"You could have asked me, you know, as I actually know how to cook," Clary chastised.

"Sorry biscuit," he replied. Clary sighed.

"Let's just go to Taki's," Clary said exasperatedly. When they arrived there, they were greeted by Kaelie, the annoying fae who worked there.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked snobbily.

"I'll have the coconut pancakes and a black coffee," Clary said.

"And you?" She asked Magnus.

"I'll have the coconut pancakes and some orange juice," Magnus told her.

"I'll be here with your food soon," she said, and sashayed away.

"What a bitch," Magnus said. Clary snickered. Clary heard the bell ring, signalling someone came into Taki's. When she turned she groaned.

"Of all the fucking people, " Clary muttered. It was the Lightwoods

 **That's a wrap for this chapter! I hope to get more chapters done soon, but I am not sure how quickly I can make the next chapter. I may be busy this summer, so no promises. Please R &R! If you have any suggestions for what should happen next year, please leave a review!**

 **I reply to reviews over PMs, so be sure to login to get a speedy answer!**

 **~TMIShips4Life**


	6. AN

**Hey guys.**

 **It's been a while. I haven't forgotten the story but I have been busy with high school. I am also in marching band, so that takes around 13 hours away from my week. I will try to update soon, but no promises.**

 **~TMIShips4Life**


	7. Annoying Goldie

**Hey guys! Thanks for over 100 follows! You guys are the best! I would have updated sooner, but I was on vacation! I want to let you guys know, that my updates may not be happening every month now that school is starting. And marching band is a huge pain in the ass. We were stuck in the sun for several hours, and several kids fainted. We haven't even gotten our uniforms yet! I'm done with my rant now. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Previously_

 _Clary heard the bell ring, signalling someone came into Taki's. When she turned she groaned._

" _Of all the fucking people," Clary muttered. It was the Lightwoods_

 **Clary POV**

Upon hearing those words, Magnus looked up and was greeted by the sight of the Shadowhunters walking in. He laughed softly.

"Come on, biscuit. They aren't that bad." He grinned.

"They are, though," she whined. "They only care about themselves and don't give a shit about Downworlders." The redhead shook her head in disgust.

"That's not always true Clare," he replied, lightly chastising her.

"Fine, but a lot of them are like that." Clary sighed.

"Hey Red." Clary closed her eyes in exasperation, knowing exactly who's voice that was.

"Hey asshole," she muttered through gritted teeth. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" she replied, confused.

"You never called me. I gave you my number, so when you didn't call I got worried," he said, winking.

"Yeah that's because I don't like you, Goldilocks. Not every girl falls at your feet," she countered. Jace stared at her wide-eyed.

"See, that's what we told him, but he didn't listen," a new voice said amusedly. Finally breaking her gaze with Jace, Clary looked up to see Alec and Izzy smirking. "He believes all girls love him," Alec sighed.

"You know you love me," Jace shot back, smiling. Jace turned to Clary and was about to say something when she heard her name being called. Her eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Simon!" She quickly stood up and hugged him. "It's been too long. How's the clan," she asked excitedly. Simon was a vamp in the New York City Clan.

"Firstly, we saw each other a few days ago. Secondly, the clan is fine," he replied. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Who are they?" Simon asked discreetly, nodding towards the Shadowhunters.

"Shadowhunters," she sneered, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Healed this one a few days ago." She gestured towards Alec. Simon grinned.

"Shadowhunters getting themselves in trouble. Typical," he scoffed.

"We keep you safe from these demons, so shouldn't you be thanking us?" Jace retorted.

"What do you want me to do, kiss your feet," Clary mocked.

"Well, _you_ can kiss my-" Jace started, but was cut off Kaelie, who was here with their food.

"The food's here," she announced snobbily. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Hey Si, do you want anything?" she asked, turning to him.

"I'll have a glass of O negative," he said to Kaelie, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes followed Jace.

"Hey Jacey. It's been so long. Do you want to talk after my shift," she said, trying to sound sexy.

"Um, no thanks," he replied awkwardly. Shaking her head, Clary tapped Kaelie's shoulder.

"Hey! We're trying to make an order here!" she snapped, frustrated.

"Fine!" Kaelie exclaimed, and stormed away. She quickly came back with the blood, which she handed to Simon, and walked back to the kitchen.

"So you and Kaelie, huh." Clary smirked.

"It was a one time thing," Jace said defensively.

"Oh really. That's great. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go eat," she said. Jace shook his head laughing, and walked off with his siblings. Clary and Magnus quickly finished their food, and left Taki's with Simon. They walked to Central Park in silence until she saw Simon staring at her.

"What?" she said.

"So, you and Goldie?" he asked, smirking. Clary made a face of disgust.

"Lord no. I can't take him and his fucking ego," she said. Simon ruffled her hair, laughing.

"So, are we going to Pandemonium tonight," Simon queried.

"Of course! We haven't hung out there in forever! And I seriously can't wait to get drunk," Clary said, laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm not dragging your drunk ass back home," Magnus reminded.

"Sorry, not sorry, but you know you are," Clary shot back, grinning. Magnus shook his head, and ruffled her hair.

"Okay, can you guys stop doing that. I'm not a child!" she exclaimed, pouting.

"No can do, Biscuit, you are my baby." He pinched her cheeks.

"Do that again and your glitter may just mysteriously disappear," she said darkly, wiggling her fingers threateningly at Magnus. He gasped dramatically.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"You would not!"

"But I would."

"By the Angel, you guys act like children," Simon groaned.

"Stay out of it!," Magnus and Clary exclaimed in unison, glaring at him.

"This is what I mean!" he said, waving his hands at them. Clary laughed at him softly, then jumped on his back.

"You know you love me," she said in his ear.

"Sure. Now let's have a Star Wars Marathon!" Simon exclaimed. Clary laughed at him and they made their way over to her house, Magnus following along behind them.

They quickly put in the CD and hopped on the couch. Clary snapped her fingers, and a bowl of popcorn appeared. She grinned at Simon and pressed play, letting herself relax.

 **Several hours later**

"Clary come on! You're taking forever to get ready!" Simon shouted.

"Give me some more time, Lewis! I have to make myself look extremely sexy in case any cute guys come my way," Clary yelled back.

"I don't care! Let's go!" he stressed. She sighed and finally walked out of her room to head downstairs.

"Fine! I'm done. Let's go," she said.

"Thank you," he answered, shaking his head.

Magnus opened a portal to Pandemonium and the three of them stepped in.

Clary danced in beat with the music, pulling Simon and Magnus along with her. The three sang to the music loudly.

"I'm going to get a few drinks," she called and headed towards the bar.

"I'll have a beer," she mouthed to the bartender. He nodded at her and went to grab her drink. She thanked him when he handed it to her and took a sip. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Jace. His beautiful golden eyes, tan skin, and how could anyone forget, his rich, blonde hair. She wondered what it would be like to run her hands through his silky curls. _Dammit Clary! Stop thinking about him. He's just a Shadowhunter. Plus, you can't be with him, you don't need the heartbreak._ Clary sighed, and chugged the rest of her drink in hopes of getting him out of her head.

"Well little Red. It looks like you are stalking me," a smug voice drawled from behind her. _Jace_. Clary groaned and slammed her head on the table.

 **That is it for this chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry that I haven't put this up in so long. I have been stuck in the hellhole that is school, and it is killing me. I will try to update as soon as possible though.**

 **Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts!.**

 **Also, I may not update frequently until mid November, when marching season ends.**

 **~TMIShips4Life**

 **Also, if any of you fellow marchers went to BOA at SJSU on Saturday (10/28) my school was there too!**


	8. Sorry-Not an Update

**Hey guys. I am really sorry to say this, but this story is going to be on a hiatus. I am starting to get an overload of homework, and I have a really hard teacher, so I won't be able to update for a while. Additionally, I am having a writer's block, so you won't be seeing an update for a while.**

 **Sorry!**

 **~TMIShips4Life**


End file.
